The Danny,Jenny,Combo Niños crossover
by LaCatrinita
Summary: Takes place after nicktoons841's 'Danny Jenny Collision'. What happens when you take the Combo Niños,Danny Phantom,Jenny Wakeman,and a power mad girl who's part ghost part evil spirit? One freaky adventure! D x J and some A x S and P x P
1. A confusing prologue

**I've dying to make this story! The first crossover between Danny Phantom,My Life as a Teenage Robot,and Combo Niños ever!!!(Which none I own)  
And this set after nicktoons841's "Danny Jenny Collision"**.  
**I'll be using two of my OCs in this.**  
**Let's start!!!**

**

* * *

**We see the Meso-American city known as Nova Nizza.

It's seems peaceful,until.........

**"AAAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGGGGHHH!!!"**

"Come on,guys!!" screams a certain halfa as he,a robot girl,and 4 mexican kids run towards a half ghost girl half evil spirit,floating in mid-air while having some kind of pinkish purple electric force-shield surrounding her.

"We can't stop her!!!" screams the robot girl at him

"Yeah! We've tried already!!!" screams one of the kids

"Well,we'll try again!!!"

"We can't do it!!!" yells another one of the kids

"Oh,yes we can!!!"

The evil spirt/ghost girl sees them coming and screams in some kind of evilly possessed voice "**Ya'll think ya can stop me?!**"

"We can and we will!!!" screams another one of kids as the stop in front of her.

"**Why,you little punks!!!**"

They jump up and aim to punch her........but suddenly the screen freezes.

"Hold on! Hold on!" screams a voice off screen

That voice turn out to be one of the kids that was in the screen. It was a boy that had short spiky brown hair,brown eyes,a tan short-sleeve shirt with the collar(along with a bit of the shirt) and sleeves red,a red kung-fu belt,tan pants with the rims red,and red shoes.

He popped out and said "What the heck are ya doing!?"

My voice is heard of screen as I say "What do ya mean,Paco?"

"I mean,why are starting here?"

"Because this is one of the best parts!"

"But it's near the end!"

"..........Oh. Right!"

"OK,just put it where it's obviously the beginning."

"OK. Just don't criticize me again!"

"Deal!" with that,he went back and let me do the story right.

* * *

**That's the beginning!  
Please review!!!**


	2. Save a ghost girl and meet Lightning Rod

**I can barely believe barely anyone reads this story!!!  
But I'm going to do it anyway.  
I don't own Combo Niños,Danny Phantom,or My Life as Teenage Robot

* * *

**It all really starts in the Ghost Zone.

Then we see Danny Phantom flying through it.

"I know it's around here somewhere...." he says while looking for something

He suddenly hears crying.

He looks down and sees a little blond girl with a pink hooded cloak covering her whole body and has her foot chained to a giant rock. He flies down to her and says "What happened to you?"

She cries a bit louder and then says "Please help me."

"OK,just hold still." he says as he aimed his finger and fired a well shot ectoplasmic energy blast at the chain. When the chain finally broke in half,it disappeared.

The little girl got up and said happily "Thanks,so much! If there's anything I can do for,just ask!"

"Well,I'm looking for a portal to a place called 'Tremorton'. Do ya know where it is?"

The blond takes the hood off her head and reveals to have green eyes,a cute face,and her hair in a ponytail with a daisy in it. She looks around and says "I think it's that one." as she points to a big blue portal.

"Thanks!" Danny says gratefully. He flies through it.

When he gets through the portal,it disappears.

Then the little girl asks herself "Or was that the portal to Nova Nizza? Hope it wasn't." then she starts to leave.

Unknown to her and Danny that it was the portal to Nova Nizza! But Danny was about to find out.

* * *

_In Nova Nizza....._

We see a tan,big,and buff man with blond hair,black eyes with yellow pupils,a black long-sleeve shirt with dark purple flames on the end of the sleeves,dark blue pants,and black shoes,followed by a skinny pale man with blue hair,brown eyes,a brown shirt with red belt tied to the bottom,blue pants,black gloves,red goggles,and black tan one is named Diadoro and the pale on is named Goméz.

They're at a cave and looking for something.

That 'Something' was a demon/goddess or as they call it in their world,a Divino or Divina(If it's a girl).

They're looking for picture of her so they release her from it and trick her into causing chaos in Nova Nizza.

"Hey,boss? You,really think this Divina can help you become mayor of Nova Nizza,again?" asks Goméz

"If this Divina can't help me become mayor again,almost nothing will!" answers Diadoro

Then they see a picture of someone wearing a white hooded cloak that covers their whole boy and face while on their knees,crying and praying.

"If this is the Divina,we're going to not only get her out but we're going see what she can really do!"

"Well,let's see!" Goméz says as he pulls out a gong and stick and immediately hit the gong. As soon as the vibrations reached the picture, it started to move!

Then,out of nowhere,a lightning bolt hit the picture and released the Divina from the picture.

She walked up them and in a possessed voice asked **"Did one of ya mortals free me?"**

They where too scared to say anything,so they just nodded.

The she took off the hood,to reveal that she had flowing dirty-red hair and a beautifully pretty face with amethyst colored eyes,ruby-red lips,and an "LR" shaped barrette in her hair.

Then her possessed voice became an ordinary teenage girl's voice when she asked "Why?"

Goméz was so awestruck by her beauty,he couldn't talk. So Diadoro said "Well,I heard it must be terrible in the world of Divinos!"

"Well,I....gotta say it's kinda freaky and bad at times..." she said,not trying to admit that the world of Divions is a awful place!

"Well,why don't you take your angry out on destroying a city like...Oh,I don't know(Nova Nizza)." he whispered at the end,but the Divina easily caught on.

"Nice try,'Big 'n Large'. I've gone through this kind of thing before!" she states

"But,COME ON! I need you to destroy Nova Nizza so I can stop you and save Nova Nizza,thus making me the Mayor of Nova Nizza,again!!!"

She gives him a weirded-out and says "That's it?"

"Well......."

"You're wasting my time!!!" she yells as she goes back to the painting

He runs in front of her and says "WHY WON'T YOU HELP ME!!??"

"One;You're an idiot! Two;I don't my full powers 'till I'm 18!!!" she yells

"When will you turn 18?!"

"In three days!"

"If you stay here until your 18th birthday,will you try out your new powers on Nova Nizza in destruction!?"

"Oh,alright!!!" she yells spreading her arms out and throwing back the cape,showing her attractive hourglass-shaped body wearing a white,long-sleeve,cropped shirt with a black and dark gray "LR" icon on it,white bell-bottoms,and white platform high-heels.

Suddenly,they start hearing someone singing;

_**All you people can't you see, can't you see  
How your love's affecting our reality  
Every time we're down  
You can make it right  
And that makes you larger than life**_

"What's that?" asks Goméz,comin' out of his trance

"Those are my brothers,The Corybantes Divinos,or better known as 'The Korybantes'." she says as she points at her picture,that now shows 5 singing and dancing Divinos,each wearing some kind of greek suit of armor.

_**Looking at the crowd  
And I see your body sway, c'mon  
Wishin' I could thank you in a different way, c'mon  
Cuz all of your time spent keeps us alive**_

"I don't think we'll need them."

"You're right,but just in case!" then she reaches inside her picture and pulls out one of her brother who is still singing;

_**I may run and hide  
When you're screamin' my name, alright  
But let me tell you now  
There are prices to fa-**_

He gets cut off when the Divina smacks him up-side the head.

"Hey! Lightning Rod! What was that for!?" he complians

"Shut up,Dactyl!" she snaps,then she whispers something in his ear and he says "In three days?!" he asks. She nods. "Well,OK."

She walks up to Diadoro and says "I'm ready!" then they smirk at each other in approval

* * *

**The Korybantes are Greek god that are famous for singing and dancing and Dactyl was one of them.  
Please,review!**


	3. Danny's bad enterance

**I lied in the first chapter,I'm going to use,like,4 OCs.  
I don't own Combo Niños,Danny Phantom,or My Life as Teenage Robot

* * *

**A few hours later in the city of Nova Nizza,we see the four 11-year-old Mexican kids from the beginning in their classroom.

One was the brown haired boy. His name(like I said)is Paco.

One was a long-black-haired girl with green eyes wearing a green tank top,a dark green kung-fu belt,a green mini skirt over a green pair of pants,and green shoes. Her name is Pillar.

Another was a short-blond-haired girl with blue eyes wearing a blue and purple tank top,a purple kung-fu belt,a blue and purple skirt with a line cut on sides of both legs,and blue shoes. Her name is Azul.

The last one was a boy with long-wild-red-hair and brown eyes wearing a yellowish-orange short sleeve shirt,a dark-orange kung-fu belt, yellowish-orange pants,and orange shoes. His name is Serio.

In case you didn't know,they are secretly the Combo Niños.

The Combo Niños are a team of kid superheros based on animals.

Paco's is based on a red bull.

Pillar's is based on a green iguana.

Azul's is a based on a blue and purple eagle.

And Serio's is based on an orange tiger.(AN:I know that barley any of these animals exist,but that's the animal each one turns into when their about to send a Divino back into the world)

Their job is to battle Divinos and send them back to the world of Divinos.

With slight help of their masters,Grinto and Cabeza(Who used to be Combo Niños,too)

Anyway,we see them in class as their teacher cheery,Mrs. Soledad(Who is a black-haired-Mexican with dark brown eyes wearing a yellow,blue,and green dress and white shoes), says "Well,class,since in 3 days the school dance will be here,I want to know how many people will be attending."

Everyone raises their hand.

"Good! I hope this will be the most amazing dance this year!" she says cheerfully

"And there better not be any trouble going on while the dance is in progress!" scolds another voice

Everyone turns to see a short,light-skinned,red eyed,and black-haired man wearing a black suit and black shoes at the door way of the class room.

"Don't worry Mr. Bronka,the children will not misbehave at the dance." Mrs. Soledad confirms

"First of all,that's Director Bronka to you Mrs. Soledad,and second of all,that better be true!" he snaps

Paco wasn't paying attention to Mr. Bronka's ravings,he was busy starin' at his friend,Pillar.

He never thought of Pillar as anything other than a friend,but he didn't know that he was cupid's new target,If ya know what I mean....

"PACO!"

Paco snaps out of his trance and looks over at the person who yelled at him. It was Serio.

"You OK,dude?" he asks

"Uh,yeah. I'm OK." Paco says,a bit shakin' up

"Ya sure? You've been goin' into a lot daydreams lately!" he points out

"Yeah. Totally." he say as looks at Pillar again

Serio smirks and asks "Oh,really?"

Paco looks back at him and ask "What are you sayin'?"

"You _like _Pillar,don't ya?" he asks,teasingly

Unknown to both boys,Pillar was listening to the whole thing and,although nobody knew,she hoped and prayed that he was going to say 'Ye-

"Heck,no!"

Pillar could of sworn that she could feel her heart break. She secretly loved Paco. And she had no idea,but he was starting to feel the same way.

Then the bell went off **"RRRRIIINNNGGGG!!!!**"

Everyone in that class went to the school library.

As they walked,Pillar was seen crying.

Paco went up up to her and grabbed her by the arm and asked "Hey,Pillar? You OK?"

They stared at each other for a couple of seconds,then Pillar said "I'm fine,just-"

She didn't know what else to say,she simply pull her arm out of her grip and walked away.

Paco just stood there. For some reason,he felt so guilty.

* * *

_In the library...._

We see the 4 kids at a table and reading. Pillar has stopped crying by now,but she's still a bit sad.

Then an old man with whitish-blue hair and dark brown eyes wearing a light tan long sleeve shirt,yellow pant with green rims,and brown sandals. He is Master Grinto.

He walks up to them and says "Hello,students."

"Hey,Master Grinto." they all greet

Then he looks at Pillar and sees that she's sad.

"Pillar,are you alright?" he asks

"Yeah,I'm-" she get cut off when a big blue portal appears in the middle of the room.

Then a familiar ghost boy flies out and screams as he lands. All the kids panic and run out the library.

Mr. Bronka sees this and run inside the library and scolds "What the heck is all this disorder-"

He stops as he sees Danny looking at him and Mr. Bronka runs away screaming like a little girl.

"Wait I-"

"Who the heck are you!?"a voice cuts him off. He turns and sees the 4 kids.

"What?"

"You heard me!" says the blond haired girl

"Isn't this Tremorton?" he asks

"Heck,no!" answers the red-headed boy

"Uh,oh!" Danny says

"That's right!" says the brown haired boy

But before they can attack him,Danny goes invisible and flies away.

"Where'd he go?" asks Pillar

"I don't know,but that was _one _weird Divino!" points out Serio

Azul pulls out a cell-phone-shaped-device and says "Acording to this,whatever that was,it wasn't a Divino!"

"Then what was it?"

"It doesn't say...."

"Well,if that 'thing' ever comes back,he's going to meet the Combo Niños!" Paco says threateningly

"Dude,ya gotta learn to be less aggressive!" claims Serio

The kids didn't know,but Danny Phantom was outside the room, listening to everything they said. He felt bad and said "I don't think anyone in this world likes me," Then he made his choice ",Which means;I better stay like this!" he said as he transformed back to Danny Fenton. "Hope I can keep my secret in this world too!"

* * *

**REVIEW,PLEASE!!!!**


	4. What's with the lady?

**Sorry it took me so long to update,but I've been on vacation in Mexico with my grandparents****.  
I don't own Danny Phantom,Combo Niños,or My Life as a Teenage Robot.**

**

* * *

**After everyone calmed down,all the kids went back to class and as they all sat in class.

As they where in class,Danny sneaked around the school,trying not to be caught.

Unfortunately,he did get caught.

"Where are you going,young man?"

Danny turned around and saw Mr. Bronka glaring at him.

"I'm-I'm not from this school!" he tries to protest

"Oh,really?" the adult asks,not believing him

"But-but-"

"No buts! Come with me!" Mr. Bronka says as he grabs Danny by the wrist and takes him to Mrs. Soledad's class

He knocks on Mrs. Soledad's classroom door. When she opens the door she asks "What's going on?"

"This boy claims that he's not from this school!" he says as he points to Danny

"Well,I haven't ever seen this boy around this school." she claims

"I told you!" states Danny

"Well,until I find out where you're parents are,you must stay in this class." Mr. Bronka says as he shoves Danny into the class room

When Danny sat down,Mrs. Soledad asks him "What's your name,sweetie?"

"Danny Fenton."

"Well,Danny,since you'll be here for a while,I'll introduce myself;My name is Mrs. Soledad."

"OK...."

Then Mrs. Soledad introduced him to most of the class,but when she said "And this is Paco,Pillar,Serio,and Azul." he instantly recognized the 4.

He knew that they were the kids that almost attacked him in ghost form!

He was about to get them,but he stopped himself and realized that he couldn't hurt them..........not now at least.

* * *

_In the library......_

We see Master Grinto in the library with a stone tiki head next to him. He is Master Cabeza.

Grinto is seen reading a book as Cabeza seems to be napping.

Grinto looks up for second then sees a young-looking lady that he'd NEVER think was attractive.

She had a thin athletic formed body while wearing a sleeked-to-the-front black glam-rock hairstyle with red highlights, a pair of baggy khaki cargo pants, multiple ear piercings, dark-green eyes, gray converse sneakers, a dark and a light-gray bangles on her right wrist, a black spiked bangle on her left wrist,and a black backpack with a big dark-purple skull on it.

She walked across the room as a song played in the background;

_**Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me?  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me?**_(AN:Sorry,I was watching the trailer for 'G-force',that song was there,and I couldn't help it!)

Suddenly,she stops then she looks around.

Grinto thinks he's been caught,so he hides his face with the book he was reading while she continues looking around.

She slips off her backpack and...........yells in it?

Grinto looks up and see her yelling in it,he gets confused look on his face as puts his book down.

She slips her backpack back on then she looks at Grinto giving him a freaked-out look and starts blushing.

Then she runs away and Grinto runs after her.

* * *

_Back in the classroom...._

Danny was still glaring at the 4 kids while class was in secession.

Serio starts freaking out and ask his friends "What's with him?"

"I don't know,but seems familiar..." answers Pillar

"I guess he kinda does..." says Paco takes a look at Danny

Suddenly,Ms. Soledad walks up to the 4 and says "Since you four seem to be more interested in the kid,why don't you children show him around the school and town?"

"Well.......OK." answers Pilar

"WHAT!?" Paco,Serio,and Azul ask/exclaim in shock

"Very well." says Ms. Soledad as she leaves them

Then Pillar's friends glare angerliy at her

"What?"

"**RRIIINNNNGGGG!!!!"** goes the school bell,telling everyone that school is over

Everyone but the 5(Paco,Pillar,Serio,Azul,and Danny) left the room.

As Paco,Serio,and Azul got up,Pillar walked up to Danny and said "Don't worry if ya feel out of place,when we show the town,you won't feel so different!"

"If you think I just started feeling out place now,you must not know 'bout me!" he slightly jokes,lighty refering to being a halfa

Then he and the 4 little kids walk out the class,but before they can leave,Danny bumps into the glam-rock haired lady.

They fall to the ground and out of her backpack,comes out a.......chicken?

She looks at the chicken and asks "Ya couldn't keep ya big beak shut?"

"Can you blame me?" IT SAYS??

The 5 gasp in shock as the bird gets back in her backpack.

She runs out the school and then Grinto runs up to kids and asks "Did a lady with weird red and black hair come by?"

"Y-yeah and she left..." answers Azul as she and the rest still have the shocked look on their faces

"Well,I needed to-" then he stops as he sees Danny geting up anf realizes he's new. Then he asks him "Are you new here?"

"Uh,yeah." he answers

"Well,welcome to Nova Nizza!" he says with a warm smile

"Thanks!" he says,smiling back

"W-well,let's go!" says Paco,trying to forget the lady

Then he and rest of the gang leave the school

* * *

**I know the thing with the glam-rock haired lady was weird,but I need her in this story!**

**Please review!!!  
**


	5. Skulker and the Combo Niños

**I'm leaving Mexico soon and since I'll be crying for a while,I won't be making**** many updates  
I don't own Danny Phantom,Combo Niños,or My Life as a Teenage Robot.**

**

* * *

**_In downtown Amity....._

We see Sam and Tucker leaving school and talking about how Danny wasn't in class that day.

"Where do ya think he went?" asks Tucker

"He said something about a portal before he left..." answers Sam

"You don't think.....Nah!"

"What?"

"Well,you don't he tried going to the Ghost Zone to find a portal to find Jenny?"

"Jenny?"

"Ya know! The robot girl he fell for and help stop that war between robots and ghosts!"

"Who could forget the war?!"

"Well,remember Jenny?"

"Oh,yeah. _XJ-9_."she said with a hint of jealousy

"You still jealous 'bout Jenny and Danny?" he asked with a sentimental tone

"Barely!" she scoffs

"Hey,just asking!" he said as they walked away

* * *

_In Nova Nizza....._

We see Danny,Paco,Pillar,Serio,and Azul walking around Nova Nizza.

"So,you came from a city called 'Amity Park'?" asks Pillar

"Pill',will ya stop asking him those questions?!" asks Paco,irritated

"I'm OK with it," said Danny in a matter-of-factly tone",And;yes,Pillar,It's called Amity Park."

"Cool!" she says as she walks off giddily

Azul and Serio try to catch up to her as Danny stands there with a slight confused look.

As Paco runs by Danny,he stops him and asks "Is she always this way?"

"She's kinda weird,but you'll get use to it." Paco answers

"Like the fact that you're hiding your crush on her?" Danny asks with a smirk

Paco became shocked,how'd he know?!

"H-how...What...Who...!?"

"Oh,please! It's pretty obvious to me! When she was asking me questions,ya had this dreamy look then suddenly you had this annoyed look!"

Paco became red in face and and said "Well......please don't tell her!"

"OK,dude." with that,they shook hands and walked over to the rest of the group

"What's up?" asks Serio

Danny opens his mouth to say something,but his ghost sense goes off!

"Uh....wait here!" says Danny as runs to some ally

"What's with him?" asks Azul

The rest just shrug.

Then suddenly,something or someone swoops down and takes Pillar!

"PILLAR!" they yell in unsion

The 'Something' turns out to be Skulker!

He laughs evilly as Pillar screams and keeps kicking him

"Hey! What's your problem!?" she screams angrily at him

"Where's the ghost boy?" he asks her

"Who?"

"Hey,Skull-head!" a voice calls out

Skulker turns around as he and Pillar sees Danny Phantom.

"YOU!" Skulker and Pillar yell angrily at him

"Let go of Pi-uh,I mean that girl!" he tells Skulker

"Oh,I'll let go of her!" he says evilly as lets Pillar go,unfortunately he was in mid-air so Pillar started falling to the ground

"Oh,no!" says Danny as he flies down to catch her

But before he could catch her,Paco catches her and punches him.

"Get away from Pillar,ghost weird-o!" he threats

"But I'm the good guy!" Danny says

"That's true." says Skulker as he flies at Danny and punches him,causing him to fly into a building.

Skulker laughs evilly,again. Then,someone kicks him in the face and knocks him to to the ground.

Skulker tries see who it was,and is shocked when he sees it's 4 kids that look like the ones that were with Danny,only with masks that look like animal faces.

He pulls out a blaster but before he can blast them,he gets blasted by Danny.

Then the the kids start kicking and punching Skulker with the help of Danny.

When they defeat him,says evilly "Alright,you kids win.....for now...." then he disappears.

Then,all the citizens started cheering for Danny by chanting "Ghost boy! Ghost boy! Ghost boy!"

Danny turned to thank the 4 kids,but he saw they they were gone!

"Oh,well." he said as he left to another ally to change back into Danny Fenton

When came out,he went to the place he left Paco,Pillar,Azul,and Serio and saw them there and walked up them.

"Hey,guys! What's up?" he asks

"Did ya the fight?" ask Serio

"Uh,what fight?"

"The one with Ghost boy and the Combo Niños!" says Azul

_'Great,that's my new nickname for Danny Phantom'_ he says in his thoughts

"Wait,who are the Combo Niños?"

"They're a group of kid super heroes who fight beings called 'Divinos'." explains Pillar

"Cool." is all Danny could say as continued walking

* * *

**Please review!!!  
**


	6. Jenny and a surprise

**To answer Luiz****4200's review,Jenny will appear in this chapter and I have a surprise as well.  
I don't own Danny Phantom,Combo Niños,or My Life as a Teenage Robot.

* * *

**_In the Ghost Zone...._

We see the same blond ghost girl from the beginning flying through the Ghost Zone,and fast.

She looks behind her and gasps when she sees Skulker chasing her!

She gets pretty far,but she looks back again,he's gone!

She stops and looks around for any sign of him.......suddenly she feels something sharply poke her back.

She turns and sees a tranquilizer dart in her back!

She suddenly starts seeing everything blurry,then she falls to ground.

She looks up and all she can see is Skulker smirking at her then she passes out.......

* * *

"Danny?"

"Danny Fenton?"

"Fenton?"

"WAKE UP,DUDE!!!!"

Danny's eyes fly open and sees the four eleven-year-old kids and asks "W-what happened?"

"We left to get some snacks and left you here,and when we came back,you were asleep." answers Azul

Danny looks around sees that he's on a bench in the park.

Then he hears a licking sound,turns and sees Pillar eating some ice cream.

"Hey,what's that Pill'?"

"_Pistacho y mora con nueces_." Pillar answers(AN:In Spanish,of course)

"Huh?"

"Oh,sorry! I mean pistachio and berry with nuts. It's my favorite."

"Do you guys constantly do that?" Danny asks the whole group

"Do what?" asks Serio

"Say stuff in Spanish then English."

"We're in a Meso-American city,we can't help it!" says Paco

"Oh." Danny says,getting up

Then they start walking again,then they hear a police car coming.

They turn around and see a ol' beat-up SWAT car headed strait for them!

"LOOK OUT!!!" screams Danny as he pushes the kids out of the way and jumps out the other way.

Luckily the car misses,and they look to see that three criminals are driving!

"Watch it!!!" Pillar screams out

"Losers!!!!" one of the criminals scream out as they drive away

"HEY!!! GET BACK HERE,YA OSAMA-BIN-LADEN-WANNA-BEs!!!!"a kinda-of-familiar voice screamed out

"OR ELSE!!!!"a voice that was only familiar to Danny,added/screamed out

They turn around and see the black and red haired lady from the school and....

"JENNY!!"Danny calls-out excitedly

"Danny...."Jenny asks softly,with a small smile

"Jen,get your head in game!!!" the lady says as she pulls Jenny to her side and starts going after the car

"Sorry,Ema!" she apologizes as she starts going after the bad guys,too

Then,the lady pulls out a big sword and throws it at the back tire,causing the car to stop.

The criminals try to run,but Jenny stops them by throwing a net at them.

The lady walks up to them and throws them in back her SWAT car,salutes Jenny,and starts fixing the tire.

Then,Danny and Combo Niños in disguise run towards Jenny.

"Oh,H-"

Danny cuts Jenny off by by giving her a tight hug.

"It's SO nice to see you again,Jenny!"

"Same here!" she says happily as she hugs Danny back

"Cousin Jenny?" asks Azul as she and three others walk up to the couple

Jenny breaks the hug and looks at her "Cousin Azul?" she asks

"Jenny!"

"Azul!"

"What the heck is going on here?!" Danny,Serio,Paco,and Pillar ask in unison

"Oh...um,guys,this is my cousin,Jenny 'XJ-9' Wakeman." says Azul to her three friends

"And,Danny,um...this is my cousin,Azul Wakeman." says Jenny to Danny

"WHAT?!!?" the halfa,black-haired girl,brown-haired boy,and red-haired boy ask/screamed in shock

"Uh,yeah. Ya see,Jenny's mom,my aunt,is the only relation to my family from her's and since Jenny is her 'creation',she's like my cousin." explains Azul

"Yeah,and my mom and I are taking care of Azul while her parents are out of town for the week." adds Jenny

"I don't remember you telling us that you're parents are out of town." Serio points-out

"The left just this morning and didn't think you'd believe that I have a robot for a cousin." says Azul

"I wounld't,'till now." says Pillar

"None of us would." adds Paco,smiling(dreamily)at Pillar

Pillar,(dreamily)smiles back,making a trace between the two....

"Are you guys couple?"

That question from Jenny not broke the trance,but messed up the two kids!

"WHAT!? NO!!! WHAT MADE YOU THINK _THAT_!?" Paco and Pillar yell in unison

Jenny and Azul giggle as Danny and Serio laugh and walk away.

Paco growls in anger as he and Pillar walk away with them.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	7. Coming for you

**The chapter you are about to read not only has loads of Danny x Jenny fluffiness,it also has a song by Jojo(Thanks Skullgal94 for helping me with that!!!)  
I'm sorry that I haven't been updating lately[stupid writer's block and a new school don't mix X(]  
I don't own Danny Phantom,Combo Niños,or My Life as a Teenage Robot.**

**

* * *

**We see Skulker carrying the (still unconscious) blond ghost girl as flies through the Ghost Zone.

He stops in front of a figure wearing a dark brown cape and puts her drown.

The figure looks at the ghost girl then looks at Skulker and nods.

"Get the armies ready." the figure says as he walks up the girl and picks her up in his arms.

"Hopefully the ghost boy and robot girl won't stop us this time." Skulker says as the figure walks away

* * *

_Back in Nova Nizza...._

We see the 6(Danny,Jenny,Paco,Pillar,Azul,and Serio)walking around Nova Nizza and seems to be around sunset.

"So that lady's name was Ema Henson?" asks Danny to Jenny

"Yeah,and reason that chicken can talk is 'cause her nephew is scientist and it was one of his experiments."

"But why is she in Nova Nizza?" asks Serio

"She's part of the FBI and she's here because she heard that there were-"

Then she glares angrily at Danny "-some strange **ghost** sightings being rumored here."

Danny blushes and laughs nervously as he looks away.

"Yeah! And I got attacked by one!!!" yells out Pillar

"WHAT!?"

"But,don't worry! _Chico Fantasma _saved me!"

"'_Chico Fantasma_'?" ask Danny and Jenny in unison

"It's Spanish for 'Ghost boy'." Pillar clears-up(AN:I kinda did too XD)

"Oh."

Then we see Master Grinto walking up to the 6 and says "Hello,children."

"Hi,Grinto." says Danny

"Hello,Dann-"

Then he sees Jenny and says "W-what are you?"

"I'm Jen-"

"This is my 'cousin',Jenny Wakeman." Azul cuts off Jenny

"Y-you have a robot for a-"

"Don't ask." Azul and Jenny say in unison

"Um,well then...uh,Danny,do mind if I borrow the kids for a while?"

"No problem!" answers Danny

"Very well,then! Come on,kids." he says as he kids leave

Danny smirks at Jenny as she asks "Are you tryin' to ditch the kids?"

Then Danny pulls her close and says huskily in ear "_Do you_?"(AN;Oh my gosh,I'm cracked)

At first Jenny just stood there with a black face,then she smirked back and pulled him as she ran somewhere with him.

* * *

Then we see the couple at a park and Danny playfully chases Jenny down a small hill as a cute song plays in the back ground;

_**(Ooh)  
(Ooh, for you)**_

_**I had a change of heart  
But don't know where to start  
What I'm about to say may surprise you  
But now I see it clear, life ain't always fair, oh  
What can you do, when you don't wanna hurt him  
Cause you don't deserve him and there's no other way, yeah yeah**_

Jenny stops then Danny 'Dog-piles' on top of her. Jenny giggles as he snuggles his head under her chin.

_**I'm breaking down, I just can't take it anymore, oh no  
I won't let you go, you know I'm coming for you  
No matter what it's gonna take I gotta make this move  
****You're the one that I chose, you know I'm coming for you  
And I just can't go another day  
Without you next to me, oh, oh yeah**_

Then we see them under a tree. Jenny is snuggled up to Danny as he lays back on the tree.

They look up and see two colorful Mexican birds are huddled up and cooing happily.

_**Don't know what to say  
Guess I'll take the blame  
Eventually it was bound to happen  
I know you played your part  
I ain't trying to make it hard  
But it's the right thing to do**_

Danny looks to his side and sees a beautiful white and pink flower.

He picks it and gives to Jenny.

When she sees it,she takes it,pushes him down,and starts making out with him.

_**When you don't wanna hurt him  
Cause you don't deserve him  
****And there's no other way, yeah yeah yeah  
I'm breaking down, I just can't take it anymore, oh no  
I won't let you go, you know I'm coming for you  
No matter what it's gonna take I gotta make this move  
You're the one that I chose, you know I'm coming for you**_

They get up and we see Danny now has a bunch of pink kiss-marks all over his face.

_**And I just can't go another day  
Without you next to me, oh, oh yeah**_

Jenny giggles and hugs Danny,who hugs her back.

_**Now that you know the truth  
Just wanna be with you, can't hold back  
This is real, cause what we share  
It's undeniable, don't wanna hide no more  
Here I am, and I'm coming for you  
Oh**_

Then we see them on a small bridge over a pond,looking deeply in each others eyes.

_**I'm breaking down, I just can't take it anymore, oh no  
I won't let you go, you know I'm coming for you  
No matter what it's gonna take I gotta make this move  
You're the one that I chose, you know I'm coming for you**_

They lean in to kiss,but rain starts to fall.

But,they don't care!

And kiss anyway.

_**And I just can't go another day  
Without you next to me, oh, oh yeah**_

They break,laugh,and run out the storm,hand in hand.

_**I'm breaking down, I just cant take it anymore, oh no  
I won't let you go, you know I'm coming for you (for you)

* * *

**_**Please R&R!!!  
**


	8. A reunion andJACK?

Sorry,I got a new account on Deviant-Art so I'm spending most of time there and on other Fics.

I apologize for the looooong wait,so here it is...

* * *

_On the out skirts of Nova Nizza...._

We see Diadoro,Goméz,Lightning Rod in a dark creepy cave.

Lighting is making some kind of throne out of boulders while Diadoro and Gómez were pushing big rocks and small boulders to the sides of the cave.

Diadoro looks at Lightning and asks "What the _inferno _are you doing?"

She looks over her shoulder and says "I'm gonna live here from now on,so I'm makin' a place to sleep."

Goméz looks around and asks "Hey,where's you're brother?"

Suddenly,the figure in the brown hooded cape entered the cave with ghost girl in his arms.

Diadoro and Goméz get scared looks on their faces while Lightning Rod smirked and said "Nice job,Dactyl."

The figure takes off the hood and reveals to be Dactyl and puts the ghost girl down on the ground.

Lightning Rod kneels down next to the girl and smirks evilly

The girl finally wakes up and gets a shocked look on,then glares angrily at Lightning

"You....sorry excuse....for a Divina..."

"You....goody two-shoes...."

"...W-we meet again....."

_

* * *

Back in Nova Nizza...._

We see the Combo Niños' school. But then we move to the bottom of it.

Usually we'd see dirt,garbage,and roots (and maybe some dinosaur bones)but instead,we see a training studio!

That's where Master Grinto and Cabeza trained the kids!

They were watch the news on a flat-screen,in a small-separated wall.

On the screen they saw a short,stout,blond woman with green eyes, wearing a white blouse,a brown pencil skirt,black shoes,and an orange sash.

That was the mayor,Alcaldesa Ruelas.

She was in a press conference and a bunch of reporters asking her questions.

"Miss Alcadesa! Miss Alcasedsa!" one reporter yells

"Yes?" she answers,pointing to the reporter

"What are you going to do about the strange Divino attack!?" he asks

"According to a FBI agent that is here in Nova Nizza," she starts,"that wasn't a Divino!"

The whole crowd gasps is shock!

"What?!" yells Master Cabeza,who was on Master Grinto's head

"You mind getting off of my head?" Grinto scowls

"Sorry." he answers,jumping off

"In fact no one really knows who or what it was-"

"I DO!"

The camera turns to the and points at-

JACK FENTON!?

(AN:I know,I'm boooored)

_'I-I think I've seen him before'_ Pillar whispers to herself

"Oh,no..." whispers Alcaldesa to herself as she palm-faces herself

"I'm a specialist at this kind of this thing and I know what that was!" Jack announces

Taking her hand off her face,she asks "Then,what was it?"

All the reporters close up to him a bit and wait in silence for his answer.

".....A ghost!"

It's quiet for a second.

Suddenly....

"HA HA HA HA HA!!!"

Everyone,but Alcaldesa,in the press room bursts out laughing!

"Is this moron serious?" Cabeza asks

Grinto turns off the TV.

"This is becoming very strange!" he says

"What tipped you off,the idiot or the attack?" Cabeza asks sarcastically

Grinto gives him a serious glare.

"I think I've seen 'em before!" Pillar finally blurts-out

"Really?" Grinto asks

"Where?" Azul adds

"I dunno..."

"I hope he's not related to ya!" Serio laughs

"Oh,please!"

"Bet ya $10 you are!" Paco shouts-out

"DEAL!" Pillar snaps

* * *

I know this is kinda short,but I'm running out of time here!

R&R,PLEASE!


End file.
